emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2137 (28th November 1996)
Plot It is the day of the Sugdens dispersal sale. Ned tries to cheer Jack up but he is immediately depressed though when Chris turns up to gloat. Dave is trying to get ready for his wedding. Jan calls round and he has to lie to her; he says that he is going to an interview in Knaresborough. Seth and Biff move the village hall piano into the tearoom under Betty's watchful eye. She finds a little joke between herself and Seth hilarious. Kathy tries to sneak out. Betty stops her and hands her a carnation. She has obviously realised what she is going off to do and there is a tender moment between them. In the Dingles shop, Zak is not happy in his role as Santa. A stranger appears in the shop. Marlon is rude to him, but then finds out that he is actually the owner of the shop. He goes off to get the police. The dispersal sale is about to start. Chris is winding Jack up but Jack finally snaps and grabs Chris by the collar. He orders him off his land. Kathy and Dave are on their way to be married when unfortunately they bump into Kim, Sophie and James. Dave does not want to say where they are going and seems in a hurry to get away. Kathy is polite and asks about James. Marlon is sure that he is on the right side of the law in squatting in the shop; apparently the police cannot do anything because there is no sign of a forced entry. The owner has to give them 3 days notice and then get a repossession order. Marlon has pleasure in quoting this to the owner when he calls back. He gets a bit rough with Marlon. Kathy is having second thoughts about going through with the wedding after seeing Kim. Dave changes her mind. Viv packs Vic off with presents for Scott. He says that he will be late home. She goes straight to the phone as soon as Vic leaves the room. Kathy and Dave marry in front of complete strangers. They are pronounced man and wife and kiss. Kathy and Dave celebrate their marriage by throwing confetti over themselves. The witnesses take a couple of photographs. Dave suggests that they go for a burger. Viv waves Vic and the girls off. Vic has booked a table at the wine bar for all the family as a surprise for Viv. Seth is banging away on the piano in the tearoom. Betty has found out that he has a very limited repertoire. Chris tells Kim that her baby is crying. They have a bitchy session. Kim tries telephoning Dave's cottage. Kathy and Dave have gone up to Ilkey Moor to celebrate their marriage. Dave wants to go off travelling when he finally has some money and then settle down to domestic bliss. Viv has obviously arranged for Terry to come round the moment Vic's back is turned. She is starting to worry about Kelly finding out about them and wants to call off the affair. Jack looks out over his land; he tells Sarah that no amount of money would make up for losing his land. Terry talks Viv out of ending their affair. Vic is driving back to Emmerdale with Scott and the girls. Mandy watches closely as Tina and Steve share a romantic meal in the wine bar. Her misery is complete when Dave and Kathy rush in, but go straight upstairs giggling and he carries her over the threshold. Vic and the kids quietly walk into the shop ready to surprise Viv; she is having a smooch with Terry in the front room and is horrified as the whole family walk in on them shouting "surprise". Cast Regular cast *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Tom Bainbridge - Jeremy Turner-Welch *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Jeff Longman - Chris Darwin *Superintendent Registrar - Sue Parkinson Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes